Un auto-regalo de cumpleaños eterno
by smile.in.love
Summary: Sherlock vuelve a abrir la boca más de lo que debería y, por enésima vez, hace enfadar a John. Pero al final recibirá su regalo de cumpleaños, uno que no querrá devolver. Este fanfic es para la actividad 'Feliz Cumpleaños Sherlock' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.


**UN AUTO-REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS ETERNO**

**REGALO PARA EL ÚNICO DETECTIVE INSPECTOR DEL MUNDO, EL GRAN WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Summary: **Sherlock vuelve a abrir la boca más de lo que debería y, por enésima vez, hace enfadar a John. Pero al final recibirá su regalo de cumpleaños, uno que no querrá devolver.

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, lemon y nada más. Johnlock (¿Eso se considera advertencia? No creo).

**o.o.o**

Estúpidos sentimientos humanos inservibles en toda su plenitud. ¿En qué hora, momento y lugar te habías enamorado tú, el único detective consultor, del doctor John H. Watson? No tenías ni idea, y eso te frustraba profundamente.

Eres un cero a la izquierda en lo referente a sentimientos, pero sufres como cualquiera, o incluso más. Esas pequeñas tonterías que dices obviar por su poca importancia, todas ellas, las repasarías una y otra vez en tu mente si no fuera por tu escudo protector.

_Los amigos protegen a las personas_, John no pensaba mientras hablaba. Un amigo no puede protegerte de ti mismo; John no pudo evitar que te enamoraras de él. Te sientes tan inseguro con sólo pensar en esto.

Para colmo, hoy es tu cumpleaños. No, no lo has olvidado. No es que odies los cumpleaños, no, pero el tuyo en concreto es una fecha que borrarías del calendario. Obviamente, no puedes; Mycroft lo volvería a poner sólo para fastidiarte.

— ¿A que no sabes qué día es hoy? — la voz sonaba desde la entrada. John se colocaba su abrigo.

— ¿Vas a salir? — ¿iría a comprarte un regalo? Ridículo, no querías ninguno. _Orgullo Holmes activado._

— Voy a ver a Harry, hoy hace un año que dejó de beber. Vamos a ir al cine, ¿quieres venir? — ¿se había olvidado de tu cumpleaños? ¿Y qué más te daba? Sólo son tonterías, y nada más.

— Ocupado — cerraste los ojos, esperando que se fuera para poder respirar. La puerta se cerró, y respiraste. Pero no se había ido.

— ¿Te quedas? — enarcaste una ceja, mirándole descarado.

— ¿Me estás echando? — comenzó un duelo de miradas propio de estudiantes de primaria.

Te giraste para el respaldo del sofá y escuchaste un portazo. _Bravo._

...

Escuchaste la puerta abrirse y cerrarse cuidadosamente. Seguías en la misma posición que cuando se fue.

— Has tardado mucho — no sabías la hora exacta, pero tenías demasiado sueño. La inactividad te mata.

— ¿Ahora controlas mis salidas? — te incorporaste para dejarle sitio a tu lado, muy dormido. Apenas se sentó, volviste a tumbarte; ahora sobre su regazo, pegado a su pecho. Y te quedaste dormido mientras acariciaba tus rizos.

...

— Buenos días, precioso — te revolviste perezoso en sus piernas.

— No me llames precioso, sabes que no lo soporto — le abrazaste la cintura y volviste a quedarte casi dormido, porque John no te dejó.

— ¿Qué haces? — su mano recorría tu espalda por debajo de la camisa del pijama.

— Esto pareces soportarlo muy bien — notabas su pecho moverse por una leve risa. Aprovechaste un pequeño descuido de su ropa y le mordiste el costado.

— ¡Auch, Sherlock, estate quieto! — te apoyaste en sus piernas para incorporarte.

— No es eso lo que dices cuando te muerdo... — gemiste al tacto de sus manos por dentro de tu ropa interior. — Estás jugando sucio — lo miraste tan fijamente como te dejaba esa mano y su movimiento, aguantando cualquier expresión de placer.

— Admite que creíste que había olvidado tu cumpleaños — te equivocaste de día, te diste cuenta nada más salió por la puerta. Pero no lo admitirías.

— Nunca — sacó la mano lentamente y se levantó.

— Entonces no podré darte tu regalo — ¿no esperaría que cayeras en ese truco tan viejo?

— ¿Crees que tengo cinco años? — te cruzaste de brazos divertido.

— Bueno, pues me lo quedaré yo — y te dio la espalda, muy serio. Bufaste. Sabía cómo conseguirte. No por nada estabas saliendo con él. Te levantaste y le abrazaste por la espalda, alrededor de su cintura, besándole la clavícula sobre la ropa.

— ¿En serio vas a dejarme sin regalo de cumpleaños? Eso es cruel — le hablaste al oído con la voz más triste que puedes llegar a poner.

— Manipulador — sonrió. _Eso era bueno_. — Eres muy difícil de regalar, ¿sabes? — se giró entre tus manos hasta que viste esa mirada; la misma que buscas cada mañana.

Acercaste tu frente hasta tocar la suya, perdiéndote en sus ojos.

— Mi regalo — sus labios empezaron a temblar.

— Yo..., bueno... — se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. — He reservado este fin de semana en un balneario — tragó saliva, y tú sonreíste a lo grande. John no lo sabía, pero desde que comenzaste a experimentar con él y el sexo, ésa era una de tus fantasías más recurrentes. Pero, aun así...

— Tramposo. Ese regalo es para ti — le empujaste poco a poco sin separar las frentes, hasta que cayó sentado en el sofá, y te subiste a horcajadas en él. Su cara era una mezcla de_ qué_ _pasa_ y _qué hago_ elevada al cubo. Pero un beso en sus labios cambió esa expresión. No uno corto de mero roce; no. Uno tan profundo como el Atlántico, recorriendo con tu lengua cada milímetro de su boca. Nunca te cansarías de hacer eso, y él no parecía disgustado con la idea.

— Sher..., Sherlock — ¡los gemidos al rozar su cuello eran tan irresistibles! Le hiciste tumbarse bocabajo, dejando su trasero, aún con la ropa de ayer, a tu disposición. Lo torturaste un poco más, besando su espalda en línea recta, despacio. Tus labios llegaron donde acababa su espalda. Deslizaste la mano entre el sofá y su cuerpo para desabrochar el cinturón, pero no pudiste evitar entretenerte en el camino.

— Sherlock..., me las vas a pagar... — su voz entrecortada te excitaba aún más. Sonreíste pícaro y continuaste con la tarea principal, bajando su pantalón y ropa interior hasta los tobillos, deleitándote con la visión.

Te relamiste antes de delinear su contorno.

— No te haré sufrir más — su cara no era de sufrimiento, sino del placer más absoluto.

No tardaste en bajar tu pantalón hasta dejarte movilidad suficiente. No era la primera vez, pero la sensación que te envolvía era exactamente la misma.

Ya no hacía falta prepararle tanto, ni a ti, si fuera el caso. Pero te gusta hacerlo, y ver cómo tiembla al introducir tus dedos en su interior a ritmo personalizado.

Por supuesto, no dejas su miembro desprovisto de afecto. Juegas con él, bajando y subiendo tu mano, perfectamente ajustada a su forma y tamaño. Gimió ante ello; _era el momento_.

Lentamente te adentraste en él, envolviéndote por completo, aumentando y disminuyendo el ritmo, crispando sus nervios.

— Sherlock, por... — un grito sofocado salió de su boca; habías llegado a la próstata. No dejabas de deslizar su pene en tu mano, frenética y envuelta por el líquido semitransparente.

John se aferraba al cojín bajo sus brazos, con el rostro rosado y un tanto sudoroso. Te inclinaste sobre su espalda abrazando sus hombros y, casi horizontal, te viniste por completo. John te siguió de cerca pintando desde tus dedos a la palma de la mano; tan cálido.

Unas voces subían por la escalera; maldición. Viste una manta salida de la nada en el respaldo, aunque tal vez llevaras días y no te importó en su momento. Perfecta, cubrió vuestros cuerpos por completo.

— Hazte el dormido — le susurraste, aunque sus ojos aún no habían vuelto a ser abiertos. Y la puerta se abrió sin previo toque.

— ¿Ves, Mycroft? Te dije que estarían durmiendo — una suerte tener a Mrs. Hudson de vuestra parte.

Mycroft gruñó de impotencia. — Está bien, lo dejaremos para otro día — y los pasos de ambos volvieron a bajar hasta la puerta principal.

— Tarde o temprano, tendrás que celebrar tu cumpleaños — John había abierto los ojos y se intentaba girar; sin conseguirlo.

— Poseo gran confianza en que mi médico personal pueda justificar mi ausencia, llegado el momento, como corresponda — mordiste su cuello aún dentro de él, bloqueando su movimiento. — No se mueva, doctor; esto todavía no ha acabado — suspiró placentero. Tu auto-regalo de cumpleaños sería eterno.

**N/A:** El cumpleaños de Sherlock Holmes es el 6 de enero. Su nombre completo es William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

**o.o.o**

**¿Qué tal todo? ¿Les gusto? **

**Es un gran honor poder hacer un regalo a alguien tan importante en mi vida.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, **

**no saben cuánto me alegra cada uno de ellos :D!**


End file.
